justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Medici
The Republic of Medici is the fictional nation where Just Cause 3 takes place. Info summary The nation is currently ruled by the dictator General Di Ravello. The nation is sometimes reported to be "nearly 400" square miles and sometimes "just over" 400 square miles. 400 square miles is the size of Panau but Medici is more densely populated than Panau. Medici is supposed to be an island off the coast of Italy. The name means "Doctors" or "Medical" in Italian and Romanian and was also the name of a prominent Italian renaissance family. :JC3 art director Zach Schlappi: :"For Just Cause 3, we wanted a sort of new location, and no one has tackled the Mediterranean in the way we saw it. Of course, Assassin's Creed had Florence and Italy, but we were looking at Monaco and the central/southern Mediterranean. It's such a good area because it's a little bit of everything. Everyone's done South America. Everyone has done Eastern Russia, but we thought that the Mediterranean was an untapped resource. I looked at a span of places from Sicily to Northern Africa to Greece to Albania, which gave us a nice quilt to work with. There are some great dusty environments, and you get some of that hot hazy feeling, those beautiful emerald waters, and those great big skies. It seems like a great area to lay waste to, because it was so beautiful. :A deep world has to have some culture, it has to have a lot of meaning, it can't be something that's throw-away or disposable. Medici is believable and yet very approachable. It's a place you might want to go on vacation, yet it has trouble. It has a dictatorship. After that, I wanted to ask ourselves, 'How do you play with that language in the environment?' So, I created a system of colors: grey, yellow, and red are the colors of oppression. While the pristine world is full of more natural colors. If you look at any picture of the Mediterranean you see blue skies, wheat fields, and a lot of lavender. If you look at all our concept art there is a constant color theme of golden ochre versus teal blue. It's always those two complementary colors bouncing around. :We have five different biomes and they all have their own palette feel. Each one has an identity. There is an air of exploration and expanse as people travel the world. We have two different coasts. One that is brutal with jagged rocks and deep sea cliffs, and the other is very smooth and sandy were all the tourist go. As you wander further inland you have the pastoral areas, which are full of fields of lavender and sunflowers like in Italy or Spain. That adds a sense of the human element to the game; this is a place where people live. It also creates a contrast for the scrublands which is like the Mediterranean wild west, which is full of industry and deforestation. Beyond that you have the forest, which are full of mystery and have a smokey atmosphere. Finally, players will approach the icy mountains. So players have this full sense of progression of all representations of water, from mountain snow to watery coasts." Politics and state offices Medici is officially a republic, however in reality it is a military dictatorship headed by General Sebastiano Di Ravello. The oppressive government is opposed in an ongoing civil war by rebels who call themselves simply The Rebellion. Medici is not a member of the European Union, as evidenced by the car license plates. Known state offices: *Banco de Medici - Advertised on the Mugello Farina Duo and offices in cities. *Ministerio de l'Agricultura ("Ministry of Agriculture" in the Medician language) - Mentioned on some propaganda projector slides. *Ministry of Enlightenment and Stability - Mentioned at the Rebel drop for the News Chopper. *General's News Network - Government radio station. *Medici Space Program - Satellites, space monitoring bases and wormholes. Provinces Medici consists of 4 regions and 30 provinces. Geography .]] The nation is located in a fictional Mediterranean archipelago. Improvements into game coding have been reported to make underground locations like caves possible. The nation is reported to have five distinct "biomes": *Coastal area with large rocks and cliffs. *Coastal area with sandy beaches and tourist resorts. *Inland area with agricultural fields and industrial facilities. *Forest area which is said to be "full of mystery and have a smokey atmosphere". *Icy mountains. There are 3 regions in Medici. These are Insula Fonte, Insula Dracon and Insula Striate. History and culture Medici has a lot of ancient Greek-style temple ruins. Several of them have an altar dedicated to a bull. There's new potted plants around them, indicating recent activity. There's also many new cathedrals and monastery-looking buildings, but, strangely, at least one of those also has the same bull head sculpture on its wall. Medici was invaded by barbarians during the fifth century. After that, Medici was taken over by the Ancient Rome, who named the islands Medici. During this time, the capital city was Manaea. Rome invested a large amount of money into the construction of the large aqueducts (see Gallery). This indicates that Medici was once a relatively well developed area. Medici also has a lot of ruins of star forts, but there's nothing known about Medici from those eras. In more recent history, Medici is known to have participated in the Cold War, as evidenced by the in-game map description of the settlement Cima Leon: Silo, which states: "The Silo of Cima Leon is a remnant of Medici's early nuclear ICBM tests during the Cold War." Insula Striate is divided by a large concrete wall. The northern areas contain modern Military bases in Medici and ruined towns. The towns were all destroyed in an event known as The burning of the north. It's not known what exactly happened there. The Medician language is a combination of Mediterranean languages. The actual spoken language depends on the user-defined game language (list in the infobox above). Many towns have street musicians (who only appear after town liberation by The Rebellion) and football fields. Energy and industry A portion of Medici's energy is produced by Wind Turbines. These likely only supply the Towns in Medici, because Medici Military have their own power plants, like Vis Electra and a Bavarium reactor at Corda Dracon: Centcom. It's unknown what specifically this is, but some store windows have a small green sticker that says "Bibitas energic Biber Energia 100% Natural". Medici is in possession of the worlds 14th largest natural gas reservoir under Porto Darsena. Medici has a substantial amount of natural gas in offshore reserves. It also has a well developed network of gas refineries and distribution centers. While the nation apparently has enough gas to satisfy its civilian and industrial fuel needs, General Di Ravello has redirected most gas resources to further the production of Bavarium or power his military infrastructure. Medici also has a railroad network which transports supplies for the military. Medici has a unique mineral called Bavarium that only exists in Medici. The mineral is reported to be "very explosive" and also have "weird magnetic properties". All the bavarium mines use slave labor from prisoners. Agriculture Medici has lots of fields, including for some straw crops and vineyards. It also has a lot of livestock, including cows and goats. The wine is apparently some of the best in the world. Trivia *This nation is the home of Rico Rodriguez, the protagonist of the Just Cause game series. *The name of the nation might be based on the House of Medici, a banking family, political dynasty and later royal house that began to gather prominence in the Republic of Florence during the late 14th century. *The Medician language is a mix of various Romance languages, such as Italian, Sicilian, Romanian and Spanish. It also appears to include nonexistent and/or dialectical words. *The flag is based on the flag of Syria. However, the flag also resembles the flags of Italy, Kurdistan, Hungary, Equatorial Guinea, an old flag of Iraq (1963-1991), Tajikstan, Iran. *According to the co-ordinates (N 40°44' E 5°38'), Medici lies south of Marseille and west of Sassari. Gallery Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (landscape).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|Promotional artwork. Just Cause 3 coastal town and radar base.png JC3 Freefall.png|Promotional screenshot. JC3 blue plane and explosion.png|Urga U17 Akrobat. Medici countryside.png|Promotional artwork. Medici giant cliff.png|Promotional artwork. This would be the worlds tallest sea-level cliff, if it was real. Medici mountain castle.png|Promotional artwork. Notice the Large ships in Medici and CS Navajo. JC3 rocky coast.jpg|Medici coast. Just Cause 3 island and logo.PNG JC3 wingsuit2.png|Wingsuit. JC3 parachuting on countryside.png JC3 tractor and castle.PNG JC3 Panorama.png|Aqueduct. JC3 Panorama (field and tractor).png JC3 helicopter fight.png|Hilly forest. JC3 skydiving after fighter.png Snowy forest in Medici.png JC3 forest.jpg JC3 civilians, tourists.png|Civilians at ancient ruins. Just cause 3 cliff village.png|A cliff village. Medici is filled with large cliffs just like these. Di Ravellos castle near a city at Insula Striate.jpg|An old castle near a city at Insula Striate. This is said to be Di Ravellos palace. Medici mountain and old town.jpg|Insula Striate has many burned towns. Rico and Medici postcard.png|Rico with a Medici postcard during Welcome Home. Medici topographical map.jpg|Map of Medici. JC3 map during development.png|Map of Medici, seen in a video about game development. JC3 ancient ruins.png|Roman era ruins. JC3 promotional artwork with helicopters and an underground base.png|Promotional artwork with an underground base and Urga Hrom Ds. Medici city.png Medici coasts.png Medici area names map.jpg|Medici area names. Note the coordinates. Medici location map.png|Approximate Medici location according to the coordinates. Medici countryside 2.png|Wind turbines. Medici on med 2.png|Medici on the Mediterranean in true scale, it is tiny but very complicated for island of its size Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Countries